Lily, From Shiz
by Aaliyah-Charity
Summary: A magic school called Shiz has burned down, leaving thirty students alive out of 5,000. Three of them will attend Hogwarts, and one of the three looks exactly like Lily Potter. How will Harry and everyone else who knew Lily cope?
1. Prologue

Lily, from Shiz  
  
By: Aaliyah-Charity  
  
A/N: Hello, children! Lol I'm starting a new story, which is the combination of two story ideas I had. I tried writing one of them, which resulted in the story 'Clarabella,' which this story will replace. It has many of the same ideas as that story, but it will be better. I really hope you enjoy this story, and please review!   
  
Disclaimer: 'Harry Potter' belongs to J.K. Rowling!  
  
Prologue  
  
I'm not sure how it happened. One day I was a girl with a few friends at a special magic school called Shiz, which specialized in witches and wizards with a knack in the fine arts. It had five thousand students in it-my major was Music with an emphasis on Band, and my minor was Healing.  
  
To be popular at Shiz, you had to be the best in your field, and I was definitely not one of them. I loved Band so much, but my euphonium needed desperate repair, and my marching was atrocious. Of course, most rookie marchers had faults, but it seemed as though mine was worst. But it didn't matter, for I was truly happy there.  
  
And then it happened.  
  
A freak fire overtook our school and killed everyone but thirty of us. No one ever though a fire would take over our wondrous school but it did. I can't talk about it now. I was almost close to dying along with them, and the only reason I'm not dead is because....  
  
I can't talk about it. Everyone I went to school with died. The other survivors were people I never even knew existed. My best friends, dead. My professors, dead. I don't want to think about it, but it creeps on to me like a spider. I feel like I want to die desperately all the time. All I can do is mope around, and the thought of me ever recovering is revolting. Why could I have died along with them? I saw them, the remains of my peers. Most of them were charred beyond recognition, the people who had so much potential to be great witches and wizards, were now reduced to ash. They didn't deserve to die, and yet there they were, dead. I deserved to die more than them, and yet here I am, alive and breathing, and there they are, dead and silent.  
  
I never thought I would be able to recover, but somehow the Ministry of Magic thought we were emotionally capable of finishing school somewhere else. I didn't want to go somewhere else; I wanted Shiz to be alive again with the students of so much talent. I wanted everyone to be alive, even those who ridiculed me. I wanted it to be as it was, before all this tragedy happened.  
  
I was to be admitted at a school halfway around the world with three other students. We were to be counseled, and taken to the school when we were 'ready' by their standards. I was sure it would be months before I was ready. One of the three of us, I didn't quite catch her name yet, was ready immediately by standards, and is going to go there starting on their first day. The other one, I'm not sure.  
  
The school was called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a very prestigious academic school with Quidditch. The fine arts program was extremely limited and small. The chorus was the biggest group, with fifty- one members, and the band had only forty-five. There was no art department, no theater department, and no dance department. I couldn't help but be disappointed. I've heard of schools like that. The popular kids at Shiz wouldn't be so popular at those schools; all they cared about was sports. I don't know, I just really hoped that I wouldn't be the joke of everyone. I had low self-esteem, and just when I was gaining some, I lost it all along with the fire.  
  
I didn't want to go to Hogwarts, it was halfway around the world, for crying out loud! I was an orphan, my parents died when I was ten, and luckily, Shiz was a year-round school, which kept you in its walls all year, unless you decided on a different program which allowed you to go home on vacation or do other out-of-school activities.  
  
The counseling for me didn't end until October, three months later, and then I was deemed ready to travel to Hogwarts. They would find me a temporary guardian and I am to live with them during the summer vacations. Hopefully I can find some kind of summer activity to do so I wouldn't be a bother. The thought of being adopted scared me.  
  
Overall, the counseling wasn't very helpful. They crammed it into my brain that it was not my fault, everything would be fine, and things happen for a reason. It helped only a little, and my sanity was somewhat back on check, but I still cried a lot. They told me that time would heal my wounds, and that concentrating on studies would help get my mind off the subsequent events.  
  
The rescues workers found my euphonium the day before I was to depart for Hogwarts. It was worse off than before, but it would do. The most important piece of my education of Shiz was here with me, and I was as ready as I would ever be at Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked that so far! The next chapter, you'll see the familiar characters from HP. Thank you for your time. 


	2. The Feast

Lily, from Shiz  
  
By: Aaliyah-Charity  
  
A/N: Well, first off I need to thank my beta reader, Allie! She is SO amazing, and she liked my story, so that means it's okay. This girl is so awesome! I'm really enjoying writing this story, and I hope you feel the same about reading it. AshleyMathews, you're always so positive! Thanks for your reviews on my stories! Well, enjoy! Please review! Oh! And yes, I did get Shiz from 'Wicked' I went to NY with my band, and it was ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! Thanks for noticing!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns 'Harry Potter'  
  
Chapter 1: The Feast  
  
Other than the dementors, it was a regular new year for Harry and the gang. Nothing was unexpected in the least. Their third year at the feast was the same, the same powerful initiation from Dumbledore, same mocking from Draco and his gang. All the same students, except for maybe the absence of the former Seventh Years and the presence of the new first years. At the welcome dinner, the choir sang beautifully, and got applause as deserved.  
  
But then Dumbledore made an announcement that was very different than usual. As if the dementors and Sirius Black wasn't enough, Dumbledore announced the arrival of a new student.  
  
"Students and professors, I'm sure you have heard the terrible news of the fire burning down the faraway school for magic called Shiz-or maybe not," he added when he saw the confused faces of the students, "Anyways, the fire killed 5,000 students, 120 professors and one of my dear friends who served as headmistress. However, thirty students managed to survive, and three will be admitted here for now. Please make them feel welcome when they arrive. They will come at different times, for some need more time than others to cope with the losses. Remember that they are going through a difficult time, and switching magic schools can be hectic. One will be arriving tomorrow. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your night."  
  
He sat back down, and immediately the room filled with loud talking on what the new students would be like.  
  
"I wonder if she'll be smarter than you, Hermione," Ron teased, and Harry smiled. Hermione frowned and glared swords and daggers at Ron, and the laughter stopped.  
  
"Whatever, Ron. I imagine it must be tough on them. The curriculum must be different. I've never even HEARD of Shiz....if Hogwarts ever burned down I'd be devastated and I'd be terribly depressed-"  
  
"Or you'd just be DEAD!" Ron said laughing and snorting a bit.  
  
"SHUT UP RON! NO, I MEAN SHUT UP RON! IT'S NOT FUNNY! HARRY, SHUT UP! RON!" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Just don't be mean to them. I'm sure that Draco will be doing enough of that....if she isn't up to his standards."  
  
"Hermione, NOTHING is up to his standards....it's Draco," Harry said, yawning, and soon, others yawned with him. It was a very adventurous day.  
  
"I hope she looks good," Ron smiled while they were walking to their rooms. Hermione slapped him and rolled her eyes, and Harry smiled. He hoped the new student would be a Gryffindor, so he wouldn't have to be the only one with unwanted fame and attention. He was thinking that perhaps this year would be very interesting, maybe even more than the others in the past? With the dementors around, he didn't doubt it one bit.  
  
Two months later  
  
Only two of the three girls had arrived. Emmylene Chenoweth, a Gryffindor, who was in her fifth year, and Eden Fae Shekarabi, a Slytherin, in their year. Emmylene was the first one to arrive, the very next day after the feast. She was so beautiful and talented, but it still took some time for everyone to stop being scared of her. Eden Fae, however, was a bitter girl, which wasn't surprising since she was put in Slytherin. She was a pretty blonde, and she used to be kind and lonely, but the fire had made her bitter and cold.  
  
One day in October, Dumbledore stood up and announced, "The last girl from Shiz is here. She is a third year student who would have been put in Gryffindor, but the Ministry of Magic thought it would be a bad idea for two of the same students of Shiz to be in the same house, so she was placed in Hufflepuff as the second choice. Professor McGonagall?"  
  
And then Professor McGonagall appeared with tears in her strong eyes.

Following her was the new student from Shiz.  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you liked! I put in some parts from the original story, but edited it. Yay! Thank you for reading, and please continue to review. They give me SO much inspiration to write more. Thanks! The next chapter is MUCH longer!


	3. GryffindorHufflepuff

Lily, from Shiz  
  
By: Aaliyah-Charity  
  
A/N: Hey folks! I'm writing this right after I finished the previous one, yay! I'm going to start making the chapters longer, I hope you guys still like it and all! I changed the story from the main characters point of view, so that it'll be a narrarated story.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns 'Harry Potter'!   
  
Chapter 2: Gryffindor/Hufflepuff  
  
The girl stepped from the carriage to see a beautiful castle, which would become her new school and home. She was nervous, but she was also ready. She was instructed on parchment where to go, so no one was there to welcome her. As soon as she got to the school, she was to arrive at a Professor McGonagall's office? She had a bit of difficulty, but the paintings helped her out tremendously.  
  
She walked in cautiously and saw an old woman with a prim attitude about her. The lady was carrying a glass plate with a teapot and two cups on it, facing the books on the other side of the prim office.  
  
"P-Professor McGonagall?" she asked nervously, clutching to her beautiful blue robes of Shiz.  
  
"Yes, dear?" the professor turned around with an assuring smile and then dropped her glass plate on the ground, smashing both the plate and cups. Her mouth was open in surprise, and the girl was frightened. She bent down to pick up the glass pieces before the professor cleaned up the mess with a wave of her wand.  
  
"Lily?" Professor McGonagall asked in shock.  
  
"No, Professor. Well, you could call me Lily if you'd like. That's my middle name. I'm Audrey Lillian Menzel, Professor," she looked at the floor, embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear," the professor said, "Now, please sit down and I'll put the sorting hat on and it will choose what house you will be in."  
  
Audrey immediately did as she was told and didn't notice the professor's tears forming as she put the hat on her head.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, making Audrey jump.  
  
"I'm sorry," the professor said, "You can not be in Gryffindor. The Ministry of Magic has decided that you cannot be in the same house as another person who had attended Shiz. That's the house I'm in charge of, and I'm sure you'd be a wonderful Gryffindor, but you must be placed in another house."  
  
When the hat was placed on her head again, the hat thought for a moment before yelling out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Hufflepuff is an admirable house," Professor McGonagall told her as she put the hat on her desk, "Come with me to the Great Hall now to meet your new peers."  
  
"Can you please explain to me the houses?" Audrey asked, confused and frightened.  
  
"Yes, dear," Professor McGonagall said somberly, looking at her, "I'll explain on the way."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Audrey looked to the ground and looked nervous.  
  
"First, I must change your robes into the Hogwarts Hufflepuff robes, and your old ones will be immediately transported to your dorm," the wise woman said and Audrey's beautiful blue, white, silver, and black robes turned to black with the Hufflepuff emblem. She felt so strange and empty without her old Shiz robes.  
  
'You must learn to adjust,' Audrey thought to herself. (Thoughts are put in ' ' and conversation is put in "")  
  
Professor McGonagall led her out of her prim office and into the halls while explaining how Hogwarts came to be.  
  
"Please, Professor, I...I was a music major at Shiz, and I heard Hogwarts had a band. Please, can I still join it? I play euphonium as my major instrument, and I know all forty six scales, and I'm also in an ensemble out of school called-"  
  
"I will introduce you to Professor Sprout, who is also the head of your house," she said, blinking back a tear.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Professor, if I've upset you in anyway," Audrey looked miserably into the floor.  
  
"It's not you dear," she assured her and they heard Professor Dumbledore call Professor McGonagall's name. She stepped into the eyes of the curious students and professors, and gently took Audrey's hand, pulling her into the hall.  
  
There was a gasp from one of the tables students sat in, and a confusion from the staff table.  
  
"Mom....mom?" Harry couldn't believe it. He stood up and started walking towards her.  
  
"Harry, what do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked, pulling him back.  
  
"My mom....Lily....she's there," Harry breathed.  
  
"That's not her," Ron said, pulling Harry back.  
  
"She looks so much like my mother," Harry looked at the new student. She had gorgeous red hair and vibrant green eyes, just like his mother had. It was as if his pictures of his mother had come alive.  
  
"But she's not her," Hermione reasoned, patting Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"I know, I know," Harry said, looking at his plate, "but I wish she was."  
  
"Too bad she's not in our house," Ron said.  
  
Professor McGonagall took her straight to Dumbledore, who greeted her with a great smile.  
  
"Well, here you are!" he exclaimed, "We are happy to have you here. I'm so happy that we have another music major here. Emmy and Eden Fae are, do you know them."  
  
"I....I don't think so. Maybe I do, sir," she said, trying to be grateful at his kindness.  
  
"Well, we shall see," he smiled, shaking her hand.  
  
"Here, let's take you to Professor Sprout," Professor McGonagall said and took her further down the table to a woman with curly hair.  
  
"Here's a music major," Professor McGonagall said to her, and went to her seat to eat the delicious food.  
  
"Oh, splendid," she smiled kindly at the flustered girl, "So what instrument do you play?"  
  
"I-I played euphonium as my major instrument and some other minor ones," she looked at the floor, "I was in the second top band and I was in the Shiz marching band, and I, I was in an ensemble out of school. I'm still in it, but I'll have to switch to their branch here soon. I was in the junior band with them, and I have my own euphonium, ma'am, but it's quite rusty and old."  
  
"No matter, dear," she said kindly, "If you're half as good as Emmylene, and half as less egotistic as Eden Fae, you'll be just fine. I also hear you're in my house, good job. I trust you'll get along fine. As for the Band, there's already a euphonium player in it, but you can challenge him for first chair. He's in Slytherin, so he might be a bit competitive, but Emmy and Eden Fae have outshined the rest of them."  
  
"I know my forty-six scales, it was required ma'am," Audrey said, "Please, what must I do to challenge? I was seventh chair in the second band at my school, so I'm probably not as good as the others, but I'd like to tr-"  
  
"If you know all those scales, you will be just fine," she assured her, "I'll explain the challenging procedures later. Now go meet some new friends at the Hufflepuff table, and I will meet you again."  
  
"Thank you ma'am," Audrey said shyly, and went to her table that Professor Sprout led her to. She felt the professors looking at her in surprise, she didn't know why. A particular teacher in all black, with greasy black hair glanced at her with a look mixed with surprise, angriness, and joy at the same time.  
  
"Look at how Professor Snape is looking at her!" Ron said to Harry.  
  
"I wonder why," he replied, not taking his eyes off of the girl who looked the part of his mother, "I wish she was in our house."  
  
"If she does look like your mother, that means the professors knew your mother, and looking at her makes them feel uneasy about her," Hermione observed, "She is pretty."  
  
"Well, my mother was also," Harry said, thinking of his parents.  
  
"Do you think you'll be able to cope with her around?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'll have to," Harry said, staring at the girl who looked exactly like his mother.  
  
'At least, I hope so,' Harry thought to himself, trying to act normal.  
  
A/N: Yay! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you guys didn't mind all the Band stuff with it. I love you guys and just know that this story makes me VERY happy, but what would really make me EXTREMELY happy are your reviews ! 


	4. Girl Talk

Lily, from Shiz  
  
By: Aaliyah-Charity  
  
A/N: Heya! Here's another chapter! I'm really getting into this story! I hope you guys like it! It's mostly just Hufflepuff girls drooling over boys heehee, so if you're a guy I suggest you not read this.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns 'Harry Potter'  
  
Chapter 3: Girl Talk  
  
Audrey nervously walked to her table and meekly sat down at an empty seat. The kids were staring at her, taking her in. She felt flustered and wanted to run away right at that moment. She wondered if she would ever fit in.  
  
"Hello," said a blonde girl with pigtails, "I'm Hannah Abbott."  
  
"Hi," Audrey said shyly, "I...I'm Audrey Menzel."  
  
"You know, Harry's been staring at you this entire time," Hannah giggled.  
  
"Who is he?" she asked, thinking nothing of it.  
  
"Look over there! That table there, with the boy with glasses-if you squint, you might be able to see his scar there. You probably heard of him before, his name is Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived," she explained, "He's pretty cute. You're lucky."  
  
"No, I don't think I'm lucky at all. Do I have anything on my face?" Audrey asked her potential new friend.  
  
"No, you look fine," Hannah said turning back to her, "Do you see him?"  
  
Audrey looked at the table Hannah pointed out and finally caught eyes with a boy with glasses who indeed was staring at her. She wondered why he could be looking at her. She knew a new student was weird, but everyone else seemed to have forgotten her. Perhaps the other two Shiz students have worn off on them. She took one last long look at him before turning to Hannah again.  
  
"Are you quite sure that I have nothing on my face? Or is it anything else?" Audrey asked the blonde girl.  
  
"Of course not!" she laughed, "You're very pretty, and it's good that he's staring."  
  
"If you say so," Audrey replied, "And thank you for the compliment." She wasn't used to such comments.  
  
"Are all girls from Shiz pretty?" she asked, smiling, "Emmylene is absolutely gorgeous, and Eden Fae is too, but her attitude is horrendous!"  
  
"She's in Slytherin, that's why," another girl stated, looking at Audrey, "I'm Susan Bones. All Slytherins are just mean and icky."  
  
"Just be glad you're in Hufflepuff," Hanna said, "That means you're loyal and hard-working."  
  
"Yeah, but the other houses don't like us because they think we're stupid or something," Susan rolled her eyes.  
  
"What are the other two houses known for? I was supposed to be in Gryffindor, but I wasn't allowed to because some other was put in there," Audrey asked, wondering.  
  
"Well, Gryffindor is a house of brave people, and Ravenclaw are the really smart kids," Susan explained.  
  
"But with Neville, I'm not so sure," Hannah remarked, and they laughed.  
  
Audrey let out a small laugh and just ate the delicious food in front of her. The food reminded her of the food she had to eat at wizard band camp, which was surprisingly good. It was actually better than the food at Shiz. She wondered when her peers would ask about Shiz and the fire. Audrey could now talk about Shiz without crying for a while, but if anyone mentioned the fire, she would start bawling.  
  
"So, how was your old school?" Hannah asked, "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand."  
  
"No, it's okay. Shiz was a school for the wizard and witch who excelled in the fine arts. Their major was a fine art, and their minors were a magic trait. My major was Music, with an emphasis on Band, and my minor was Healing, and my second minor was Potions," Audrey said, thinking of her old days at Shiz.  
  
"Wow," Hannah said, "That is amazing!"  
  
"Yeah," Susan agreed, "Snape is the Potions teacher, and he HATES the Hufflepuff. He'll have a heart attack if he found out Potions was a strong point for you."  
  
So went the conversation with her new friends, and soon it was time for bed. The Hufflepuff common room was insanely gamesome, and definitely took a penchant for Audrey. Her dorm, thankfully, consisted of nice girls who didn't ridicule her as she had feared.  
  
"So, are there any people I should know about?" she asked, making conversation with her dorm mates, who didn't want to sleep at all.  
  
"Oh yeah," Hannah said, "There's Harry, of course, he's been through some interesting stuff, and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, his best friends."  
  
"The Weasleys are all cute," Susan giggled, "but they live in penury."  
  
"Who cares? Fred and George are SO on!" Hannah laughed, sighing in giddiness.  
  
"Fred is much cuter than George!" said another girl in the room, with blonde locks.  
  
"But they look the exact same!" exclaimed another girl, a brunette with a bit of curl to them.  
  
"No, Fred has more....appeal," the blonde one said with a dreamy look in her eye.  
  
"Well, George was mean to Emmy so I guess you're right," the brunette shook her head in agreement.  
  
"Oh come ON you guys! He likes her, of course he's rude to her!" Hannah laughed, "But you know who's even cuter than the both of them combined?"  
  
"Who?" asked the other girls.  
  
"PERCY!" Hannah squealed.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWW," the other three girls laughed, and one said, "Not Percy! He's WAY too strict, and plus he's got that Penelope girl for a mate."  
  
"I know," Hannah laughed, "but with him and Cedric Diggory-"  
  
"They do not COMPARE-Cedric is the god of the whole SCHOOL," drooled Susan, "Him and Oliver Wood, now there's a comparison."  
  
"You're drunk! Cedric is much hotter than Wood!" the blonde argued.  
  
"Nah, Wood's the hottest boy to roam the halls here at Hogwarts," the brunette stated firmly.  
  
"Well, now that I think of it, Marcus Flint is pretty cute," Susan added, "for a Slytherin. Both Malfoy and him are pretty hot."  
  
And so it went for almost two hours. The four girls would argue on guys, laughing and hitting each other with pillows, with Audrey looking meekly at them. She probably got the opinions on every boy in the school by the time they all slept from exhaustion. It was better than total silence and awkwardness, Audrey decided, and slept peacefully from the nice first day she had.  
  
A/N: Heehee, sorry if it's a bit boring/girly, but I've written all of these chapters in one day and felt like writing some comedy! 


	5. The Fat Friar

Lily, from Shiz  
  
By: Aaliyah-Charity  
  
A/N: Wow, I've written this much of the story just today! I'm really loving this! I'll post the chapters at different intervals though, to keep you guys entertained. I think this is the story I've had the most fun writing, Harry Potter wise. Well, the YOUSnape one is pretty fun to write, imagining the embarrassment you face with him I hope you like this one!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns 'Harry Potter'  
  
Chapter 4: The Fat Friar  
  
When Audrey woke, she hurried to get ready for breakfast, as she was running quite late. It was unusual, since she liked to be punctual. Her new friends decided to wait for her, who was too kind, and together they walked to the hall for breakfast. A Hufflepuff prefect went up to Audrey and welcomed her and gave her a note saying she was free of classes for the morning and would get her schedule in the afternoon at Lunch.  
  
Her friends grumbled about classes and trudged to classes, deeming her very lucky. Audrey decided to roam the school to find the library, bringing her journal and some method books along with her. When she walked down the staircase, wondering where to go.  
  
"HELLO!" a jolly ghost came into her direction, scaring her to pieces.  
  
"Hi?" she asked with eyes wide.  
  
"Oh don't be scared of me!" he laughed, "I'm the Hufflepuff ghost-The Fat Friar!" He patted his full stomach and smiled at her.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she said, the fright slowly seeping away from her.  
  
"Shall I escort you someplace?" he asked, "I don't think a new transfer student's been here in a hundred and five years!"  
  
"I need a trip to the library, sir," she requested.  
  
"Sure, sure! Follow me!" he laughed and went on.  
  
"Sir, whatever happened to that new transfer student?" she asked, "Did she get along well with everyone?"  
  
"Well, let me remember....everyone made fun of her, and some people even played some mean pranks and her, and hmm...oh that's right! She killed herself!" he laughed jovially.  
  
"How is that funny?" she demanded.  
  
"I'm not sure," he scratched his transparent head.  
  
"Well, what about the other two Shizians? Are they getting along okay? I hear one of them is, but the other one has a sour attitude," she wondered curiously.  
  
"Hmm...oh yes! I know them right, I think. Emmylene....she's the Gryffindor. She's getting along okay, but people are still frightened of her, since she's been in the fire and all. Very talented young lady, and the Slytherin Eden Fae, she's still got some bitterness in her, but it's understood for she's a Slytherin. Once she lets go of everything, she'll be much better," he told her, "And what of you?"  
  
"Me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, are you bitter or are you trying to be calm?" he asked.  
  
"I..well, sir, I'm not bitter, but I'm not quite sure I can be calm about it either. I mean, I had to go to counseling for two months to regain my sanity. I assure you, however, that I am getting better with time and all," she said, looking at the floor.  
  
"Well that's good! You'll do just fine here in Hufflepuff and here at Hogwarts! Here's the library! Hope you get everything you need!" and with a playful smile, flew off. Slowly, she opened the door and went inside, seeing no one there but the librarian.  
  
"Lily!" the librarian cried out, standing up.  
  
"That's my middle name, ma'am," Audrey replied, "I....I'm Audrey Lillian Menzel, ma'am." The librarian regained her composure and straightened up.  
  
"I apologize, then miss," she said, staring at her, "Is there anything you need?"  
  
"No ma'am," she responded, "Just a place to work until lunch, thank you."  
  
"Alright, then, off you go," the librarian said and shooed her off, staring at her similar physique to the mother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Audrey sat down and started writing in her journal (this will have some importance later on), wondering about this Lily who everyone claimed her to be who was a professor.  
  
A few hours later, she retreated back to her room, and decided to decorate her area with what room she had. The other girls had pictures of family and cute boys, maybe a little Hufflepuff spirit here and there. She decided to hang a large picture of her former bands and hung her Shiz robes on the wall on the left, and one of her new Hogwarts robes on the right. She stared at the picture more closely and looked at each of the people individually, everyone waving and looking happy, even the low brass and drumline section who decided not to smile for tradition. Tears started forming in her eyes from the depression setting in. She closed her eyes and remembered how they were people who were determined to do so much, and yet they never got a chance to do it. The thoughts instantly turned to how she almost died and she ran out of the room before she could start sobbing.  
  
She couldn't think about it, for if she did, that insanity that overtook her before might just come back to haunt her.  
  
A/N: Here's another chapter! Sorry if it was a little boring, it'll get more interesting, promise! Review! 


	6. Potions

Lily, from Shiz  
  
By: Aaliyah-Charity  
  
A/N: Hello! Thank you SO much for your kind reviews! LOL, no if I do add in marching band, they will not play at Quidditch games, unless I add in some kind of pep band or something, which I doubt. I hope I will meet and exceed your standards as the chapters roll on by. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the fine author who wrote 'Harry Potter,' therefore meaning she owns it. Yep.  
  
Chapter 5: Potions  
  
At Lunch Audrey acted normal, like none of the memories had happened, and luckily the other girls didn't notice her sadness. Indeed her schedule came, and it was almost the same as her friends, except she had Double Potions with the Gryffindors and Slytherins, because the class with the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws were much too crowded. She also took for electives Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Band, and Chorus. She hated her voice, but this was as musical as the school got. Maybe later on if she ever got any confidence she could start some ensembles, but it seemed impossible at the moment. She was terrified of the challenge she might decide to do later on, but she had a feeling she would be too scared to go through with it.  
  
"That sucks that you'll be the only Hufflepuff with Snape," Hannah said with pity, "but he hates Gryffindors more so you won't be too bad off."  
  
"But Hufflepuffs comes in a close second," Susan said with a frown.  
  
"You'll be okay," Hannah assured her, but all throughout Lunch until she had to go to class she felt a horrid feeling coursing through her body. Her Hufflepuff friends decided to walk with her to the dungeons for good luck, and walked away with pity. She took a deep sigh and walked into the classroom filled with people she didn't know. They stared at her and she sat down in an empty seat by herself, doomed to be alone for the rest of the year.  
  
A man came billowing in with his robes following him dramatically, and a few students gulped at the scene. He stopped directly at Audrey's desk and stood, glaring.  
  
"Lily," he said sharply. Audrey shuddered in fear, sweat forming on her brow.  
  
"No, sir, that's my middle name. I...I'm Audrey Lillian Menzel," she corrected, wanting to cry at his fierceness. He glared at her and then noticed her badge on her robes.  
  
"What are you doing here if you are a Hufflepuff and you're surrounded by a group of Slytherins and Gryffindors?" he looked at her with disgust.  
  
"I...I was placed here, sir, because the other class for third years exceeded the number of students allowed," she stuttered.  
  
"Hmph....too many Hufflepuffs, I'd say, useless people with useless magic inside them," he sniggered and went closer to her until their faces were almost touching.  
  
"I went to school with someone who looks just like you," he said, almost spitting in her face, "If you are anything like her, your years in my class will not be pleasant. She was stupid and-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" a Gryffindor boy, the same boy who was staring at her in the cafeteria shouted, "Leave her and my mother alone! My mother was NOT stupid! How dare-"  
  
"That will be all, Mr. Potter," Snape snapped at him, "Ten points from Gryffindor, and detention." The boy looked at him with the most disgusted look he could possibly muster and sat down.  
  
"You, little girl," he turned back to her, "That worthless school of yours, Shiz, what did you learn about Potions there?"  
  
"Well, sir, I...I....Potions was my second minor there," Audrey said meekly.  
  
"So maybe the Hufflepuffs do have hope for their small brains," he said, getting close to her face again, "Tell me, then, how do you conjure up a Paene Visibilis Potion, if you're so educated?"  
  
"Sir!" another Gryffindor said who was next to the outspoken boy earlier, "That Potion isn't learned until next year! I don't even know that one!"  
  
"Ms. Granger, sit down and keep to yourself. Five points from Gryffindor," and with that, she sat down, angry. He turned back to Audrey with a mean spark though him.  
  
"Well, sir," she said meekly, "It...is a potion to make a living being look like almost like a ghost. The person who takes it will just be a silhouette of himself or herself for an entire day, and to make it, you need five cups of dead spiders, and the combination of a sleeping and shrieking potion, the stronger the better, and to make the effect work better, add in white paint. After you do that, you must simmer it for at least a week, and takes an hour of stirring every day for it to be effective."  
  
He glared at her, annoyed that she knew how to do the potion. For the rest of the class, he asked her question after question on complicated potions that made the other students cringe. Hermione was writing down all that Audrey was saying to learn, but the other students merely stared and watched Professor Snape quiz Audrey to death. She did not falter in her answers until he got to the standard seventh year potions, and when she did mess up on a step, he would take away points from Hufflepuff. He asked her instructions on the potions he'd learned just recently, and she had to search deep inside her mind to answer those correctly, thanking her lucky stars that her old professor taught those formulas and made them read up on them and memorize them.  
  
Professor Snape was getting impatient and finally found a potion he knew she wouldn't know.  
  
"Well, then, Lily, what do you do to make a person temporarily suicidal?" he stared down at her shaking form. Suddenly she began to cry softly and wouldn't say anything as she kept her head down.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" he said, "Finally giving up on your intelligence? Answer me!"  
  
"My...my professor was just getting to that potion but...but the fire...it killed her before she could teach us the f...formula!" she said, remembering all the nice things her old professor would teach her. She didn't know how she could ever get used to such a mean, impudent man teaching her. All of the potions he asked her about made her remember and remember, and finally he had gotten to her breaking point. He did not change facial expression, but left her alone as he went to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Everyone must write three feet on a potion that can kill anyone with a low intelligence level," he said, "Due in two days. Go," and with that Audrey, who Professor Snape would be seeming to call Lily no matter what, ran from the classroom and up to the dorms as quickly as possible, leaving her new classmates behind.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked that chapter! A little more serious than the girl talk chapter, and I'm sorry if it was a little uncanny, but I hope you'll overlook any mistakes! Review please, and I'll love you forever! 


	7. Emmylene

Lily, from Shiz  
  
By: Aaliyah-Charity  
  
A/N: Yes! Finally I get to update! Yay! My parents are having their 21st Anniversary! Yeah! Whoo!!!!!!!! This chapter is to them, and to Adriana and Ana, who have had their cat attacked by two vicious dogs. My condolences go out to them. I LOVE YOU KIKI! YOU'RE THE ONLY CAT THAT DOESN'T ATTACK ME!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns 'Harry Potter'  
  
Chapter 6: Emmylene  
  
"I can't STAND him," Harry said, happy to be out of Potions, but filled with rage, "He's so mean to me because of my parents, and you, Hermione, because you know everything, and Ron, because of your brothers and for being with us. It isn't fair!"  
  
"We'll be last place in House points if he keeps this up," Ron said grimly.  
  
"How did that girl-Audrey-know all that?" Hermione asked, not caring for once that points were taken off.  
  
"Are you mad that someone actually knows more than you?" Ron joked, but stopped when Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Well, Professor Snape didn't have to be so rude to her just because she looks like your mother," Hermione said to Harry, who was deep in thought and still angry.  
  
"Come on," Ron said, trying to move on, "Let's not think of it. Snape is just never going to learn to be civil."  
  
They stopped talking and walked to their next classes silently. Harry didn't like to look at Audrey because she reminded him so much of his mother, but he liked her there for the exact same reason. She was so beautiful, just like his mother, and her being there reminded him of his mother's love for him. The strange thing was, even her eyes looked exactly like his mother's emerald eyes. It almost scared him a little.  
  
Later on that night before dinner in the Great Hall, he gingerly took out the book of pictures Hagrid had given him of his parents during his first year and looked longingly at his mother and father. He went back to their school pictures, and it was an exact replica of Audrey. He took it and went downstairs to meet Ron and Hermione in the Common Room, arguing about Scabbers and Crookshanks like they did frequently as of late.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, look," he said, showing them the photo album.  
  
"What's that?" Hermione asked, not recognizing it.  
  
"Hagrid gave this to me at the end of our first year," he explained, and opened it to show them the bright pictures of his parents.  
  
"Wow. They were right," Ron said, "You really are the spitting image of your father."  
  
"And Audrey looks exactly like your mother. Do you suppose you two might be related somehow?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know. Dumbledore would've known about it, wouldn't he? Then I could've lived with her family instead of the Dursleys. Maybe," Harry said, "This year is so strange."  
  
He closed his book after one last, longing glance at his smiling mother and went off to dinner with his friends.  
  
Audrey ran from the dungeons in absolute tears and didn't care how many people saw her in distress. Luckily, only one or two people saw her running, but when she reached near the Hufflepuff dorms, she ran into someone. Her books and supplies fell out her hands, and she sobbed even more.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" asked the person whom she indirectly attacked. She looked up and saw a familiar face from Shiz. She couldn't quite place a name on her, but she knew she was a very popular and talented person in the former school. The girl had brown hair with slight blonde highlights and bright brown eyes that accentuated a flawless face. Her hair was curled to a slight definition, and she was dressed in the black robes with the Gryffindor emblem on them.  
  
"I...I'll live," Audrey said quietly, watching the other girl pick up her books and handing them to her.  
  
"It's hard, I know, to be new here at Hogwarts," she said, "I was the first one to get here, and it took a long time to fit in. I still don't quite fit in well yet, but it'll do."  
  
"I remember you from Shiz," Audrey said, wiping a tear away, "You were in the top band."  
  
"And a theater major," she smiled, "I'm Emmylene Chenoweth McPherson."  
  
"I...I'm Audrey Lillian Menzel," she said shyly. She never thought a person from Shiz like her would ever say anything to just a band major.  
  
"I remember you. Well, I never saw you, but I remember Jimmy talked of you," Emmy smiled, "Now tell me, what's wrong?"  
  
"Do you...do you know Professor Snape?" she asked, her eyes now free of moisture.  
  
"Oh yeah," the girl smiled, "He's horrible! Don't let him make you cry. Did he quiz you all day on stupid, complicated potions?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, embarrassed, "Did he do that to the other girl from Shiz?"  
  
"Eden Fae? Probably not. She's a Slytherin, and he loves them, so I doubt it, unless she pissed him off or something," she smiled, "She likes to do that a lot."  
  
"Is she really as bad as people say?" Audrey looked at her.  
  
"Well, it might seem she's mean on purpose, but she's still suffering. She has said some mean things about me and all, but it's only because it's the only way she knows how to cope with the fire. If she says anything to you about that, just...don't take it personally. It'll take some time, but she'll get better," she said, smiling serenely.  
  
Audrey felt better now that she saw another survivor from Shiz being so calm. Emmy had helped her up and after a few words of encouragement, she left her on her own to go to class. She was relieved to find her Hufflepuff peers with her for her next class, Muggle Studies. She was always interested in muggles, and she loved to learn about how they could live without magic. Her favorite aspect of the class was how they played music. They played it exactly like the wizards, only their uniforms and dress didn't have a charm on them, so they would get hot and sweaty. No matter what, however, whether you be wizard or muggle, you had to endure the weight of your instrument, but some wizards got the privilege of not having to if they could conjure up the spell. It rarely happened though.  
  
"You survived!" Hannah said happily as she meet up with the now calm Audrey.  
  
"Yes I did," she said, "That man is a terror!"  
  
"Yeah he is!" Hannah said, "Susan should be here soon. If not, we can vitiate her into tiny pieces and sell them to the Slytherins!"  
  
"That's horrible!" Audrey laughed. She decided not to tell her friends about the incident in Potions. It was too embarrassing, and word might get out anyways. They could find out about it themselves. Maybe then she'd have a chance of not being found out. She desperately wanted to impress her friends to keep them; she didn't want to lose them at all.  
  
Muggle Studies turned out to be very interesting. They didn't learn anything about the fine arts portion, but learned about the use of broom, which shocked half the class who was outraged about how it didn't fly.  
  
"How do they do it?" a Hufflepuff asked, astounded.  
  
"Wow....I never thought I'd say it, but muggles sure are smart if they can live without what we use," said another Hufflepuff. Audrey wondered the same thing. Though she couldn't use magic herself outside of school, she knew what it was like and couldn't imagine life without it.  
  
Already two classes on her first day, and Audrey was busy with five feet worth of homework. At Shiz, teacher would assign them by inches, so it sounded more granular, so Audrey was thankful by the new measurements, even if it didn't change anything.  
  
"Yes! No more classes for the day!" cried Susan happily, "Aren't you glad, Audrey?"  
  
"I would be, but I have one more class left," she smiled, "I've been looking forward to this for a long time."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Band."  
  
"Oh," Susan said, and shrugged, "Well, I'll see you later, okay? I'm going to the dorms for a long awaited nap."  
  
"I'm going there too. I must get my instrument!" Audrey said and they walked together. Audrey was glad she had practiced that morning for a little bit. She was strikingly nervous about it, but she knew she had to go through with it. The tears she sobbed earlier made her weary, but she was determined to go through her next class with dignity and honor.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I love them and I cherish every one of them. I am slowly but surely making my chapters longer, so don't you fret! Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy it! Review! 


	8. Eden Fae

Lily, from Shiz  
  
By: Aaliyah-Charity  
  
A/N: Hey! Couldn't sleep so thought I'd go ahead and do another chapter! I keep imagining Audrey like the Audrey in 'Little Shop of Horrors.' I hope that's not bad.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns 'Harry Potter'  
  
Chapter 7: Eden Fae  
  
Audrey walked out of the Hufflepuff tower with her old, battered case in tow, her euphonium safely inside it. She had had that euphonium since she was ten years old, when she had started playing. Her parents had died at that age, right before she was admitted into Shiz. She looked exactly like her mother, but she had her father's eyes. Her mother was one-fourths of a witch, and her father was a squib. They died from a car accident in the muggle world where a train collided with them and dragged them for three miles as they became pieces of the people they were. Luckily Audrey did not have to go to an orphanage, for the wonderful Shiz had an all year program so she would never have to be homeless.  
  
And then the fire happened.  
  
Audrey couldn't stop thinking about it, and no matter how cool Emmylene was, Audrey knew she couldn't stop thinking about Shiz. She wondered on how Eden Fae thought about all this. Was she really as heartless as everyone said?  
  
Audrey didn't have to wait long to see.  
  
Since the fire, Audrey tended to walk with her head down. Whether it was mourning from the fire, or just the self-doubt she carried, she didn't know. The bad thing about it was that she would often bump into people. One day she would bump into the wrong person who would not be very forgiving.  
  
And so it happened that very moment.  
  
As Audrey walked down the hall with her head down, she did collide with another person. She apologized quickly and rushed up to her feet to make sure her case was okay, and then to the person she knocked down to make sure they were all right.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Audrey apologized, meaning every letter in the words.  
  
"You idiot," the other voice snapped at her, almost jerking tears out of Audrey's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking," she said, clutching her case and wanting very much to disappear.  
  
"You're that other Shiz girl, right?!" yelled the other girl. She was blonde with attractive eyes and a very personal flare. She would've been very pretty if it hadn't been for the bad attitude she hovered around her.  
  
"Yes, I'm Audrey," she said, looking down.  
  
"Let me tell you one thing," she sneered at the cowering girl, "I'm glad that everyone died, okay? Everyone deserved to die that did. And if you're anything like that perfect Emmylene, I'll kill you. She's the most annoying girl I've ever met." Jealousy shone throughout her voice. It was covered in her anger, but her jealousy shone like a little light. Anyone could've missed it though, for her animosity was at large.  
  
"Shiz was the most worthless school ever. I hated it, and I hate you. Stay away from me," she glared at the girl for a moment before moving on.  
  
Audrey sat there with such a shock for a long time that she didn't notice a voice calling to her to stand up. She looked up to see a red headed boy with a shiny, almost blinding badge with an air of self- importance.  
  
"I'm Head Boy, Percy Weasley, and I must ask you to hurry along," he said, looking down at her.  
  
"Um...yes sir," she said quickly getting up and running with her case. She hoped she wasn't late. The case in her hand swung back and forth as she tried to find the band room. It was an isolated classroom with room to spare. It was a beautiful sight, but it was nothing compared to the program she had at Shiz. An entire castle was dedicated to the band program there, not just a small room.  
  
The other students were assembling their instruments as she did the same with hers. Audrey's was an old Intermediate model that had its share of dents and scratches. The gold plate that gave it its color made it look very old, and she wished very hard that it was a gleaming silver with bright gold valves, but she knew she would never be able to afford such a beauty. Audrey wasn't even quite sure if it existed.  
  
"Audrey!" a cheerful voice called from behind her. Audrey turned around from her name being called and saw Professor Sprout smiling widely.  
  
"My dear," she said, "Would you care to meet your section?"  
  
"Um...well....why sure," she said, standing up with her euphonium closed tightly in her hands. The teacher went and brought out a tall boy from among a crowd of laughing teenagers. He had a look of hardness on his face and he didn't look pleased to see Audrey at all.  
  
"So I have a little girl in my section," he looked annoyed, and turned to Professor Sprout, "Why did you bring me to her?"  
  
"You need to know whom you will be playing with!" she scolded, "and what if she wanted to challenge you?"  
  
"Yeah, right," he said, bored, and glared at the other euphonium player with hatred, "She wouldn't ever challenge me."  
  
"Well, introduce yourselves!" the teacher directed them.  
  
"Mitchell Payne Flint," he said plainly, not pleased.  
  
"I...I'm Audrey Lillian Menzel," she said politely, and they forged a handshake. Mitchell made sure that it hurt with his bone crushing strength. He was a Slytherin with an overwhelming height of six foot two, and a skinny physique with muscles hanging off of him like a tight fitting coat. His teeth shone brilliantly like diamonds, but it wasn't pleasant, for he was baring them at her like he wanted to bite her.  
  
"I'm the best low brass player here, got it? My older brother is the captain of the Quidditch team, Marcus Flint, and I'm used to getting the best, so don't even think of challenging me, unless you want to be desperately embarrassed," his words stung. He went over to a gleaming case and produced from it a shiny professional model without one single dent on it. The gold on it looked as if it was made from brand new galleons, and the valves sparkled like crazy.  
  
Audrey looked to her feet, deeply ashamed of the rusty instrument she kept in her hands. How could she compare to a billowing boy such as him, with an instrument like that? She started to turn around, but he spoke again.  
  
"No, I think I'll just let you embarrass yourself," he laughed and called Professor Sprout over. Audrey was completely silent as Professor Sprout beamed from the challenge. Apparently there hadn't been a challenge in years. Emmylene and Eden Fae didn't have to worry about challenges, since the other players in their section all forfeited, unusual for instruments with usually competitive people.  
  
"Exactly what are the procedures here?" she asked, curious. The challenging process at Shiz was very complex, and she couldn't see herself getting through it there.  
  
"Okay, well, let's see....it's been such a long time! Well, you must complete your scales in under ten minutes, made for the slow players, you know," she smiled, then continued, "and you will play a prepared piece of your choice. If you have accompaniment, we have the PlayBox that will feed it back as you play."  
  
The PlayBox was a big ugly brown box with two slits in it. You put in music for it to play, and the music would craw out of it back to you. While useful, the box was revolting. The older it got, the more ugly but more dependable it became. You would think that for a wizard invention it would be more presentable, but it had yet to be improved upon. Soloists from all over the magic world used it to practice, so as not to be distracted by other players until rehearsals.  
  
"You will also be tested on sight reading. Since you both are advanced from the rest of the band, it will be at a higher level," she smiled.  
  
"Make it the hardest you can find, old lady," Mitchell smirked to her. Professor Sprout looked annoyed, but moved on.  
  
"I'll do what I can," she rolled her eyes, "And to make it most interesting, it will be during dinner."  
  
Audrey's face lost color as Mitch's face gained some.  
  
"Great, I'll be able to embarrass you without having to do much," he said, "and everyone will see you cry. Perfect."  
  
"That will be enough, Mr. Flint!" Professor Sprout said sharply, "You will have five days to prepare. Meanwhile, you will not be permitted to play with the rest of the band. All of your preparation must be done on your own. I might be able to assist you, but it must be urgent. During class, you can practice in those two soundproof practice rooms. It is charmed so that no one can disturb you, see you, or hear you."  
  
She walked away after that statement, and Mitch smiled maliciously at Audrey as he turned back to his friends and made them all laugh at her. She slipped into a practice room and slipped her head into her hands after carefully putting her euphonium onto her equally old euphonium stand.  
  
'What am I going to do?' she thought to herself.  
  
She thought of the method books and sheet music she had in her trunk. She would look there later on that night and try to find a suitable solo. To face her peers would kill her, especially if she had nothing to play. She thought of Jimmy, the principal euphonium (for you non-band geeks, that means first chair, meaning you are the best at your instrument) at Shiz. He was strong and resilient, not mean and cold, like this Mitchell. Jimmy was tough on her, but it was for her own good. He was in the top band, and she in the middle band, so they didn't converse much, but in wizard marching band, he was her section leader, and for every scale you didn't know, you would have to run a mile, do one hundred pushups, and serve a week's worth of detention. Needless to say, all forty-nine scales were memorized quickly.  
  
Along with the thoughts of the challenge that would occur in five days, she had to also overcome the looks of the school as she passed them in the halls and at dinner that night. News had spread like wildfire of her ordeal in Potions, and everyone feasted not only on the food, but also on the rumors.  
  
The same boy in glasses who attempted to defend her at the Gryffindor stared at her once more, and she felt oddly strange. From the same table, the popular girl from Shiz had smiled encouragingly at her, but from the next table, the Slytherin table, were two different looks. Two faces, brothers who looked alike, smirked at her as if knowing her fate, and a blonde who looked angrier, if possible, at Audrey.  
  
Audrey looked pained, and looked down at her food, wondering why Eden Fae hated her so much. She smiled meekly at her friends, who intelligently didn't question her former adventure with Professor Snape, and ate as peacefully as she could.  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! Sorry if my invention and band information confused you! I'm minimizing the band thing as much as I can, but what can one trombonist do? It'll serve a purpose, I promise! Review please! They keep me going, whilst lack of reviews deflate me like balloon in the winter. Haha, love ya! 


End file.
